1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile telephones and mobile information terminals that are provided with non-contact integrated circuit (IC) cards and non-contact-type IC chips have become widespread, as have communication devices, information processing devices, and the like that are provided with reader/writer functions for communication with non-contact IC cards. Hereinafter, such devices and units are sometimes called non-contact communication devices. A reader/writer and a non-contact IC card can communicate with one another by using a carrier wave of a specific frequency (for example, 13.56 MHz or the like). For example, if a command is transmitted from the reader/writer to cause the non-contact IC card to perform a specified process, the non-contact IC card performs the process in response to the received command and transmits the process results back to the reader/writer in the form of a response signal. In this case, the reader/writer and the non-contact IC card can transmit signals by using a modulation technology called load modulation that modulates the carrier wave by varying an antenna load according to the transmitted data. The non-contact IC card can also use the carrier wave to regenerate a drive power supply and a clock signal.
The non-contact communication device is configured from a communication device for performing non-contact communication with an external communication device and from a secure device (also called a processing device) capable of holding data securely. An application for performing a specified process in response to a received signal and data that are used for the processing by the application are stored in the secure device. For example, a non-contact communication device that has a bill payment function may be provided with a secure device in which are stored data such as information on an amount of money, a bill payment record, and the like, as well as an application that performs data update processing and the like. Thus, because the secure device contains confidential user information and the like, it is provided with a mechanism that prevents such problems as improper alteration of the information and unintentional execution of the application. In other words, the secure device is a tamper-proof device.